descubriendo sentimientos
by HikaruMichaelis4869
Summary: despues de que Sasuke vuelve a Konoha, ¿que pasara entre el y nuestro tan conocido rubio? triangulo amoroso, comedia y futuramente lemmon! *.*sasunaru!
1. Capitulo 1: regreso a casa

Hola de nuevo! Si lo se, hace mucho que no publico nada nuevo, asi que espero que les guste este nuevo finc

ACLARACIONES:

_Bla bla bla: _pensamientos de los personajes

Bla bla bla: lo que dicen los personajes

Capitulo 1: regreso a casa

-SASUKE TEME! DETENTE!- grito cierto rubio al chico que perseguía

-hmp, como si te fuera a hacer caso- contesto el moreno sin bajar la velocidad a la que iba

-_parece que no se ha dado cuenta de adonde trato de dirigirlo- pensó Naruto aumentando la velocidad_

Flashback (narrado por Naruto)

_-La vieja Tsunade me ha dicho que akatsuki planea algo, pero no entiendo el porque tengo que ir yo comprobarlo, tengo que entrenar para poder traer de vuelta a Sasuke, además, la vieja Tsunade dijo que era algo sin importancia pero era mejor prevenirnos.-_ pensé yo

El viaje no fue tan largo, tarde unas 2 horas en llegar y los miembros de akatsuki todavía no llegaban, asi que me dispuse a pones unas trampas cuando vi una persona caminando hacia el lugar donde yo estaba.

-_al parecer no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia, eso es bueno, lo tomare por sorpresa y.. Un momento.. Ahora que lo veo.. ¿¡ Acaso no es el Sasuke !?- _cuando se acerco pude comprobarlo.

Inmediatamente corrí a el para detenerlo, por su cara de sorpresa comprobé que, efectivamente no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí

-¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-vine a luchar contigo- dijo mi ex-compañero, que ante mi cara de asombro añadió- anda, ¿aun no te has dado cuenta? Akatsuki no va a venir, yo invente todo para que vinieras y pueda luchar contigo-

-hmp. Lo hubieras dicho antes- dije con una sonrisa zorruna

A lo cual el sonrió para empezar a atacarme con un chidori, pero para su desgracia no era yo, era uno de mis clones mientras que yo detrás de el preparaba mi rasengan junto con otro clon para inmediatamente lanzárselo por la espalda

-kawarimi?..- dije yo al ver un gran tronco en el lugar donde antes creí que estaba Sasuke

No me dio tiempo de salir de la sorpresa cuando sentí el frio metal de la espada en mi hombro derecho, por suerte conseguí quitarme a tiempo o la herida seria aun mas grande

-hmp eres igual de débil que siempre, te perdonare la vida esta vez, considérate afortunado- alcance a oír antes de que mi rival saltara a los arboles para irse. Sin perder tiempo me pare y empecé a perseguirlo

-_ahora se porque Tsunade me encargo a mi esta misión-_

Fin del flashback

-kage bunshin no jutsu- dijo Naruto para que varios clones acorralaran a Sasuke dejando una única salida: el lugas a donde Naruto lo quería llevar a toda costa

Al llegar al lugar de su destino ambos se detuvieron, el moreno no se lo esperaba y el rubio se encontraba satisfecho de haber logrado su cometido

-el valle del fin…- susurro Sasuke- Naruto! ¿¡que planeas con esto?!- le grito Sasuke muy enfadado

-pense que seria un buen detalle tener una ultima pelea en el lugar donde todo comenzó… ¿no te parece.. Sasuke?- dijo Naruto tristemente

-hmp, si tantas ganas tienes de pelear, te lo concederé- dijo fríamente el moreno – creo que ni siquiera habrá necesidad de usar mi sharingan-

-_tengo que dejarme vencer, tal vez lo pueda convencer de que regrese_, _pero si eso no pasa.. tal vez muera, bueno vale la pena intentarlo_- pensó el rubio

-¡CHIDORI!

-¡! RASENGAN¡

Ambos se dirigían a su oponente con su respectivo ataque

-_como la primera vez..-_ pensaron ambos

-¡AAAHHHH!- Grito Naruto al ser atravesado por el chidori (aunque por suerte no afecto sus órganos vitales)

El rubio cayo inconsciente al piso, a lo cual el moreno lo vio… preocupado?

-_que me pasa.. no puedo estar preocupado por el dobe, y menos si yo fui quien le hizo eso-_ ese pensamiento angustio mucho al moreno e igual que con Haku, su cuerpo se movió solo y fue a ver al rubio

-que fue eso dobe, ¿Por qué dejaste que te atacara?

-para que pasara esto… ya que tu… no me dejarías hablar… así que esta era… la única posibilidad..- dijo Naruto al borde de la inconsciencia

-y que es eso tan importante que me quieres decir, tanto que sabias que te pude haber matado- dijo el moreno fríamente

-quiero pedirte… que regreses… a Konoha… por favor…- dijo el portador del kyubi dejando muy sorprendido al moreno

-¿casi mueres por decirme lo mismo que cada vez que nos vemos? Que patético-

-por favor… ya cumpliste tu venganza… vuelve a la aldea… conmigo…- esto último dejo muy sorprendido a Sasuke que por un momento se perdió en los ojos azules del rubio

-…por favor…- dijo el rubio cada vez más débil

-yo… volveré..- dijo Sasuke

-¿enserio?- Dijo Naruto notoriamente feliz, a lo cual el menor de los Uchiha asintió

El Uchiha cargo a Naruto y lo recargo en su espalda pare emprender camino hacia Konoha

+.+

¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado

No soy muy buena en las escenas de batalla pero lo hice lo mejor que pude

Tratare de actualizar pronto

Dejen su review porfa! Me motivan a seguir con esta historia !


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Por qué acepte volver…?

Capitulo 2: ¿Por qué acepte volver…?

Hola! Ya volví :)

Si, lo se, a mi también me pareció un poco raro y apresurado lo fácil y rápido que Sasuke acepta volver a Konoha, pero no tenia opción ya que la historia se desarrolla en la aldea, y Sasuke es muy importante xD Espero que este capítulo aclare un poco las cosas

ACLARACIONES:

_Bla bla bla: _pensamientos de los personajes

Bla bla bla: lo que dicen los personajes

Bla bla bla_:_ kyuubi

_Bla bla bla:_subconscientede Sasuke

Comenzamos! :)

Capitulo 2: ¿Por qué acepte volver…?

-por favor… ya cumpliste tu venganza… vuelve a la aldea… **conmigo**…- esto último dejo muy sorprendido a Sasuke que por un momento se perdió en los ojos azules del rubio

-…por favor…- dijo el rubio cada vez más débil

-yo… volveré..- dijo Sasuke

_-tsk por que acepte volver, seguramente la Hokage me mate en cuanto ponga un pie en la aldea- _pensó el moreno mientras saltaba por los arboles con Naruto en su espalda - _no entiendo como logro convencerme de esto, ¿Qué fue diferente de la ultima vez_? –

-_ tal vez fue el " vuelve a la aldea… __**conmigo**__…"-_

_-… __**conmigo…**__ me he vuelto más débil, es imposible que una palabra me haya convencido de volver. Pero debo admitir que cuando dijo esa palabra tuve un sentimiento extraño.. ¿Qué será?_- pensó algo irritado el menor de los Uchiha

_- Ja! No fue solo eso lo que nos convenció , también fue que Naruto se veía muy lindo cuando nos lo pidió, se veía muy tierno e indefenso. además no puedes olvidar lo que sentimos al ver a Naruto herido e inconsciente sin haberse defendido-_ mientras decía esto Sasuke se sonrojo levemente al recordar la hermosa apariencia de Naruto.

_-hmp, me pregunto qué habrá sido eso, fue como si tuviera miedo de perderlo, justo como sucedió con Haku...de alguna manera tengo que estar con el y, en cierta forma, cuidarlo… -_el rubio se acomodo mejor en su cuerpo quedando su cabeza en el cuello de Sasuke.

-_y encima el dobe me vuelve loco con su cálida respiración- _pero no pudo darle mas vueltas al asunto por que el rubio se despertó, causando cierta molestia imperceptible de parte del moreno al verse arrebatado de la respiración del otro, que (aunque no lo admitiera) le gustaba

- teme… déjame un momento- dijo el rubio, recibiendo un simple " hmp" como respuesta de parte de su acompañante, y, al parecer sin intenciones de hacer lo que le habían ordenado

-¡que me sueltes¡- dijo Naruto tratando de liberarse. El Uchiha cansado de los intentos del rubio, se detuvo y soltó al rubio.

-ya deja de molestar- dijo fríamente

-si hubiera hecho esto en tu espalda te habrías quemado, teme.- dijo Naruto formando un sello, ganándose una mirada extrañada departe del moreno

**(Interior de Naruto ) **

-Je! Parece que tu plan funciono, niñato 

- ¡nunca subestimes a Naruto Uzumaki! Pero como sea… vine a pedirte que utilices tu chakra para curar mis heridas

-te falta algo como las "palabras mágicas"- el kyuubi sonrió perversamente

-eres malvado! Sabes cuánto odio decirlo T.T está bien, p..p..por… ¡por favor!- al decir esto Naruto se avergonzó derrotado y kyuubi sonrió victorioso

-ya vez no fue tan difícil- dijo kyuubi haciendo lo pedido por Naruto y enojando a este ultimo

**(mundo exterior)**

Sasuke quedo asombrado al ver que Naruto liberaba su tal conocido chakra rojo y como este curaba sus heridas, y se asombro mas cuando comprobó que al acercarse al rubio estaba muy caliente debido al chakra de kyuubi. Naruto, al ver la cara de sorpresa de Sasuke, le sonrió y simplemente contesto

-últimamente he aprendido a controlar mas a kyuubi

- ya me di cuenta dobe-

Ambos chicos se enojaron por el comentario del otro y simplemente desviaron su mirada.

Un silencio algo incomodo reino entre ambos chicos, pero este se vio interrumpido por los ruidos del estomago del rubio, causando que este se avergonzara y el segundo le mirara un poco menos furioso

-jeje lo siento no he comido nada desde ayer en la mañana- se excuso Naruto algo avergonzado

-es obvio dobe, ya esta anocheciendo, deberíamos apurarnos volver-contesto el Uchiha haciendo el además de volver a cargar a Naruto

- no te preocupes, yo caminare- dijo el rubio ante las acciones de Sasuke

-haz lo que quieras-

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos empezaron a andar rumbo a Konoha

-.-

¿Qué tal? :)

bueno para empezar no se si Naruto tiene que usar algun sello para usar el chakra d kyuubi, pero al parecer en mi finc si xD

en segundo lugar, tampoco se si kyuubi usa su chakra para curar a Naruto, pero yo creo que si :)

Este quedo mas corto que el anterior, pero fue porque lo hice solo para explicar los sentimientos de Sasuke hacia su regreso a Konoha

Espero haber aclarado sus dudas :)

Reviews porfa!


	3. Capitulo 3: la visita a la torre Hokage

**Capitulo 3: la visita a la torre Hokage **

Hola!

Lamento no haber actualizado ayer, pero tenia mucha tarea :)

ACLARACIONES:

Bla bla bla: lo que dicen los personajes

_Bla bla bla:_ lo que piensan los personajes

**Capitulo 3: la visita a la torre Hokage **

El resto del camino no duro tanto, sin embargo, se mantuvo en silencio, puesto que ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, hasta que cierto moreno se decidió por hablar

-Oye, Naruto, y ¿ya pensaste en como explicaras a la Hokage mi tan repentino regreso a Konoha?-

-Ah! Tienes razón, jeje lo siento no lo había pensado-se excuso torpemente el rubio

-dobe, no te tomes las cosas tan a la ligera- dijo acusadoramente el poseedor del sharingan

-mmm, supongo que bastara con que, al entrar a la aldea nos dirijamos a la torre Hokage sin llamar la atención, y le expliquemos a la vieja Tsunade que te arrepientes y decidiste volver a Konoha, es un brillante plan, ¿no te parece Sasuke?-dijo felizmente el rubio

-Dobe, si fuera así de fácil no me estaría preocupando- dijo cortante el moreno

-Teme, ¿acaso se te ocurre algo mejor?-

-…No…- dijo el moreno después de un rato con el orgullo herido

Al llegar a la entrada de la aldea, se detuvieron sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Entremos-dijo Naruto caminando hacia la entrada

-Hmp- contesto Sasuke siguiéndolo

Decidieron que Naruto iría del lado de los guardias, mientras que Sasuke, iría a su lado para que los guardias no lo notaran mucho y llegaran mas pronto con la Hokage

-Hola, Naruto, veo que ya volviste de tu misión-dijo amablemente uno de los guardias

-Sí, era muy fácil para el gran Naruto Uzumaki- dijo nerviosamente

-Pensé que habías ido solo de misión, ¿Quién te acompaña?-dijo el otro guardia notando a Sasuke, haciendo que ambos chicos se pusieran nerviosos, aunque claro, el moreno no lo demostró

-Naruto, sabes que las personas de otras aldeas no pueden entrar, si no nos dices quien es, tendrá… un momento… viéndolo mejor ¡¿ acaso no es Sasuke Uchiha?!-dijo el primer guardia casi gritando lo ultimo

-am, esto, como decirlo, si, es el- dijo nerviosamente el rubio tratando de sonar despreocupado sin mucho éxito

En ese momento llegaron algunos AMBUS rodeando a Sasuke y a un muy sorprendido Naruto

-Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha. Por órdenes del consejo, los escoltaremos ante la Hokage inmediatamente- dijo un AMBU esposando a Sasuke mientras que otro hacia lo mismo con Naruto

-¡Cálmense, no es necesario que nos esposen! De hecho íbamos de camino a la torre Hokage- dijo algo irritado Naruto

Los AMBU no escucharon sus quejas y se encaminaron a la torre Hokage rodeándolos todo el tiempo. Esto provoco que casi todos en la aldea los mirara, algunos con miedo, otros con sorpresa y algunas chicas suspiraban al ver a su amado Sasuke-kun.

Al llegar al despacho de la Hokage, tocaron la puerta, recibiendo un "adelante" como respuesta. Al entrar la Hokage los vio muy sorprendida, y más a cierto moreno.

-Hokage-sama, encontramos a Sasuke Uchiha junto con Naruto Uzumaki en la entrada de la aldea- dijo un AMBU a la aun sorprendida Hokage

-libérenlos y salgan de aquí- ordeno la Hokage. Cuando los AMBU cumplieron la acción. La Hokage les pidió que se sentaran y permanecieron un momento callados, hasta que Tsunade rompió el silencio

-¡ME PUEDEN DECIR QUE RAYOS HACE SASUKE EN LA ALDEA!- grito Tsunade dando un puñetazo en la pared y rompiéndola, dejando algo asustados a los dos chicos

-esto… simplemente logre convencer a Sasuke de volver a la aldea- dijo el rubio todavía nervioso

-¡YA ME DI CUENTA, LO QUE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO ES POR QUE!-

-Hmp, simplemente lo decidí- contesto el moreno indiferente a la furia de la Hokage

-¡Y CREES QUE TE VOY A DEJAR VOLVER ASI COMO ASI!?- dijo Tsunade rompiendo su escritorio

-por favor Tsunade-obachan, yo me hare responsable de lo que pase- dijo determinadamente el rubio

_-Naruto… ¿por qué haces todo esto por mi?_- pensó algo confundido el moreno

-Estás seguro de esto, Naruto- pregunto la Hokage

-Si- contesto el oji-azul decididamente

-Está bien, ¡Sasuke! Tendrás que pagar por todos tus crímenes y el daño hacia Konoha y hacia Naruto ¿estás de acuerdo?- la Hokage dijo esto último más bajo para que Naruto, que estaba algo distraído, no lo escuche.

-Claro que si_ en especial la parte de Naruto, no sé por qué, pero sé que ha sufrido mucho y debo enmendarlo- _

-Ok, entonces, tu castigo será trabajo comunitario 3 horas al dia por 10 meses- dijo seria Tsunade

-¡¿ 10 meses!?- pregunto incrédulo el Uchiha

-Y no solo eso, también tendrás encierro domiciliario por 4 meses, cuando desees salir de casa debes pedir permiso a tu guardia, decirle a donde iras y cuanto tiempo tardaras, además te acompañaran los AMBU- termino Tsunade

-Esta bien, pero ¿Quién será mi "guardia"?. Quiso saber Sasuke

-Como Naruto se hizo responsable, será el- dijo Tsunade empezando a taparse los oídos

-¿¡QUE YO QUEEEE!?- grito incrédulo el portador del kyuubi

-Como escuchaste, tu decidiste hacerte responsable de lo que pase, tómalo como una misión. Tendrás que vivir en la mansión Uchiha junto con Sasuke- concluyo la Hokage

-Ya que- dijo Naruto algo deprimido- _aunque me alegro de poder estar más tiempo son Sasuke- _el rubio pensó esto levemente ruborizado, aunque nadie lo noto.

-Sasuke- dijo Tsunade llamando la atención del mencionado- si te atreves a hacer sufrir más a Naruto yo misma te matare muy lenta y dolorosamente- dijo la Hokage rompiendo lo que quedaba de su escritorio

-No lo hare- contesto sinceramente el moreno

-Mas te vale. Los AMBU pasaran por ti para llevarte al trabajo comunitario a las 12:00 am. Hasta entonces pueden ir a la mansión Uchiha. Naruto, no lo pierdas de vista-

-Ok Tsunade-obachan- dijo felizmente el rubio

Después de esto se encaminaron a la mansión Uchiha, no sin antes, ganarse varias miradas de amor departe de las chicas hacia el moreno y el rubio les devolvía una mirada de...celos…?

*.*

¿Qué les pareció?

Este quedo un poco mas largo que los anteriores :)

Creo que actualizare hasta la siguiente semana, pero tratare de hacerlo lo mas pronto posible :)

Dejen sus reviews!


	4. Capitulo 4: La molestia rosada

Hola!

Aquí estoy de vuelta con la actualización semanal :)

Iba a actualizar sábado y domingo, pero me dejaron inventar una historieta para la clase de Legalidad y soy muy mala dibujando, así que no podre actualizar ambos días o reprobare :( bueno la siguiente semana los compensare de alguna manera :)

ACLARACIONES:

Bla bla bla: lo que dicen los personajes

_Bla bla bla:_ lo que piensan los personajes

-Flashback-

Bla bla bla: inner Sakura

Comenzamos!

**Capitulo 4: La molestia rosada**

Naruto y Sasuke caminaban por las calles de Konoha, caminaban en silencio, pero no en uno incomodo pues ambos estaban tan sumergidos en sus pensamientos que no se daban cuenta del silencio que reinaba. Uno pensaba en lo bien que habían ido las cosas con la Hokage y el otro en la persona que sería su nuevo "guardián"

-_Esa Tsunade, estoy seguro que convirtió a Naruto en mi guardia a propósito, seguro se trae algo entre manos-_ pensaba Sasuke un poco irritado al no saber las intenciones de la Quinta Hokage

– Oye Naruto- dijo llamando la atención del rubio-

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?-

- ¿A caso no habías dicho que tenías hambre?, ya es de noche, deberíamos buscar un lugar donde comer antes de que cierren-

-Tienes razón, ¡ya se! Vamos a comer a Ichikaru´s ramen, ¡yo invito!- dijo Naruto mientras le brillaban los ojos al pensar en su tan adorado ramen

-Dobe, tu nunca cambiaras- contesto en Uchiha por poco perdiéndose en los brillantes ojos del Uzumaki

-_Maldición,_ _contrólate Sasuke, no importa que tan lindos sean sus ojos, contrálate- _se reprimía interiormente Sasuke, pero era imposible no quedarse viendo el rostro del Kitsune cuando tenía esos ojos brillantes y azules llenos de alegría –_Hmp, parece muy feliz, no sé cómo pude estar tanto tiempo sin ver esa sonrisa, no me había dado cuenta de cuánto la extrañaba-_

Siguieron caminando hacia Ichikaru´s ramen, como hasta ese momento (incluyendo las miradas de las chicas) hasta que se acercaron lo suficiente como para oler el ramen

-¡Teme!, ¿puedes olerlo? Es ramen! – dijo el rubio casi babeando al oler su comida favorita, y aun mas con el hambre que tenia

-Hmp, solo cálmate- contesto Sasuke entrando en la tienda seguido del rubio

-¡Bienvenidos! ah, Naruto, eres tu -les dijo Teuchi

-Hola viejo- saludo Naruto

-Veo que tienes compañía, ¿Quién es? Me parece conocido…- indago el dueño del lugar

- Soy Sasuke Uchiha-dijo indiferente sentándose junto con un nervioso Naruto

-¡¿ Uchiha?!- grito Teuchi sorprendido, pero inmediatamente el rubio le tapo la boca.

-Esto… si, al fin conseguí que volviera, venimos de regreso del despacho de Tsunade-obachan, dijo que Sasuke podía volver, aunque le puso unas condiciones- explico el rubio y después espero unos segundos a que asimilara la información

-Bueno, en ese caso, me alegro por ti Naruto- le dijo Teuchi un poco más animado- _solo espero que ya no sea un peligro para Konoha_ – pensó algo preocupado

Ayame les sirvió el ramen y empezaron a comer, Naruto platicaba con Teuchi y Sasuke se limitaba a observar

-Por cierto Sasuke, me alegro de que hayas vuelto, Naruto siempre hablaba de ti y de que algún día te traería de vuelta ¡creo que ya hasta podría escribir tu biografía!- comento felizmente Teuchi haciendo que Ayame se riera y Naruto se sonrojara un poco

-_Ya me lo esperaba del dobe, aunque me molesta un poco que hable sobre mí, pero vale la pena con tal de ver ese adorable sonrojo en su rostro… maldición que cosas estas pensando Sasuke- _pensaba el moreno mientras observaba al rubio

-es eso cierto, Usuratonkachi- pregunto divertido el moreno

-¡No lo es!- se defendió el Uzumaki aun sonrojado

Hubieran seguido discutiendo, pero alguien entro en la tienda

-¿Naruto, estas aquí?-pregunto la recién llegada

-¡Hola Sakura-chan!- respondió el rubio

_-¿Sakura?..._ _parece que ya llego mi molestia rosada favorita- _pensó irónicamente el moreno sin girarse a ver a la recién llegada

-Me imagine que estarías aquí- dijo felizmente la kunoichi

-Jeje tan obvio es- contesto el rubio algo apenado- bueno ¿qué necesitas?-

-Tsunade-sama dice que tu acompañante vayan al hospital porque no les hizo el chequeo después de la misión y considera muy extraño que ambos este ilesos, por cierto ¿Quién es? Pese que habías ido solo a tu misión- dijo la peli rosada

-Pues, es…- dijo el portados del Kyuubi nerviosamente

No le dio tiempo de contestar por que la kunoichi se fijo en la persona que estaba sentada junto al rubio y soltó un gritito al ver el símbolo de su espalda

-¡Sasuke!... eres… ¿Sasuke?-pregunto la chica bastante sorprendida

-¿Quién si no Sakura? -contesto el moreno levantándose de su asiento permitiendo que la chica le viera la cara

-Sasuke, no seas tan malo con ella, no sabía que habías vuelto- le reprocho el portador del Kyuubi haciendo la misma acción que el poseedor del sharingan

-Hmp, como sea, deberíamos ir al hospital, yo estoy bien, pero recuera lo que te paso a ti-contesto el Uchiha al Kitsune

-Está bien- dijo el rubio poniendo el dinero del ramen sobre la mesa- ¡adiós viejo, adiós Ayame!- se despidió el rubio

-Hasta luego Naruto- contestaron ambos al unisonó

-¿Vamos Sakura?- pregunto tímidamente el rubio, pues si la kunoichi se enojaba con el por no informarle del regreso de Sasuke le iría muy, muy mal

La peli rosa asintió y los tres se encaminaros al hospital, donde Tsunade les esperaba

_-__P__orque Tsunade-sama no me habrá dicho que Sasuke-kun volvió a Konoha, aunque tenía una mirada un tanto extraña cuando hable con ella…-_

_-_-Flashback—

Sakura se encontraba sentada en el despacho de la Hokage, esta la había llamado pero cuando llego Shizune le dijo que esperara, pues la Hokage se encontraba ocupada, al parecer estaba hablando con unos AMBU

Espero unos 10 minutos y después salieron los AMBU y Shizune, esta ultima indicándole que ya podía pasar

-Hola Sakura, lamento si te hice esperar- saludo la Hokage

-No se preocupe Tsunade-sama ¿para que me mando a llamar?-

-Te quería pedir que busques a Naruto y a su acompañante y los lleves al hospital, acaban de volver de una misión y no se hicieron el chuqueo-

-Tsunade-sama ¿no podría esperar a mañana? Si acaban de volver de una misión deben estar cansados- pregunto la Kunoichi

-Conociéndolos, deberían tener varias heridas, asi que lo mejor será que vengan hoy, los estaré esperando- dijo Tsunade parándose de su sillón y caminando hacia la puerta junto con Sakura

-Por cierto Tsunade-sama ¿Quién es el que acompaña a Naruto?- pregunto la kunoichi. Ante esta pregunta la Hokage sonrió arrogantemente

-Quien sabe, tendrás que descubrirlo tú misma- dijo la Hokage como quien no quiere la cosa

-Joo, Tsunade-sama, dígame por favor- pidió la chica poniendo ojos de perrito triste

-No, es un secreto, pero lo descubrirás cuando lo veas. Bueno los estaré esperando, así que no tarden- después de decir esto, la Hokage desapareció en una nube de humo muy al estilo de Kakashi

- Fin del Flashback—

_-me pregunto cómo es que Naruto logro convencer a Sasuke de volver, ya lo ha intentado muchas veces y no dio resultado- _pensó la kunoichi

-KYYAAA tal vez volvió por nosotras SHANNARO!- dijo feliz su Inner

-_ni lo pienses, es imposible que Sasuke-kun volviera por nosotras-_ pensó algo sonrojada la peli rosa

-¿y por que no? ¡Después de todo somos muy lindas! Tal vez Sasuke-kun ya se dio cuenta y volvió por que no puede estar sin nosotras- grito Inner dando saltitos

_-si claro, como digas-_ pensó irónicamente Sakura ignorando la furia de su Inner ante el sarcasmo de su dueña

Llegaron rápidamente al hospital, ahí encontraron a Shizune en la entrada que igualmente se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke, (aunque no tanto porque Tsunade ya le había informado del regreso de este) y los guio hasta donde estaba Tsunade

-Ok, para que no tardemos mucho tiempo Sakura me ayudara ¿estás de acuerdo?- le pregunto a la kunoichi, a lo cual esta asintió

-muy bien, entonces yo revisare a Naruto y tu Sakura a Sasuke- dijo la Hokage que ante la preocupada mirada de la peli rosa añadió

-como la mayoría de las habitaciones están llenas, los reviraremos en la misma habitación, hay dos camas, así que solo tendremos que separarlos por una cortina- informo Tsunade, todos asintieron y se encaminaron a la habitación

Entraron y Tsunade indico que Naruto estaría en la del fondo y Sasuke en la primera cama, ya cada uno en su respectivo sitio, corrieron una cortina para separar a los dos chicos y la revisión fuera más privada

-Muy bien Naruto, primero quítate la camisa- indico la Hokage, después de que el rubio lo hizo, la Hokage empezó a revisarlo

-Que te paso en el pecho- pregunto seriamente la Hokage

-¿A que se refiere?- pregunto Naruto lo mas naturalmente que pudo, aunque estaba muy nervioso de que Tsunade lo descubriera

-Hay restos del chakra de Kyuubi en tu pecho y hombro, pero principalmente en tu pecho. Supongo que lo usaste para curar tus heridas, aunque funciono muy bien, solo logro que dejara de sangrar u se cerrara un poco, así que debe haber sido una herida muy profunda- dedujo Tsunade y lo comprobó ante la nerviosa mirada de Naruto

-_si digo algo, tal vez Sasuke se tenga que ir otra vez, yo… no soportaría que se vuelva a ir…-_ pensó el rubio

-Dímelo Naruto, no te preocupes por Sasuke, no le hare nada por hacerte esto- trato de tranquilizar la Hokage al rubio adivinando sus pensamientos

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, Naruto tenía la mirada hacia abajo y el fleco cubriéndole los ojos, mientras que la Hokage esperaba pacientemente a que Naruto le contara lo que paso.

-En el hombro fue la espada… y en el pecho el Chidori…- susurro el rubio lo suficientemente fuerte para que la Hokage lo escuchara

-¿Cómo fue?-

-…Primero peleamos y Sasuke me corto con su espada, después lo perseguí hasta que nos detuvimos y volvimos a pelear… deje que me atravesara con el chidori… porque si no…- susurro el rubio bajando la voz cada vez mas

La Hokage se acerco a él y lo abrazo maternalmente hasta que el rubio se calmo

-Entiendo porque lo hiciste, así que no te preocupes- lo tranquilizo la Hokage mientras lo seguía abrazando.

-Después de que me atravesara…yo…-dijo el rubio sonrojándose un poco – me desmaye y él me cargo, me desperté a mitad del camino y use a Kyuubi para curar mis heridas- termino de relatar en rubio

-Entiendo, imagino que todavía te duelen las heridas ¿verdad?- pregunto Tsunade

Naruto asintió

-Además, creo que la espada estaba envenenada, te daré un antídoto y tataré de curar un poco más tus heridas, pero tendrás que descansar y no podrás ir a misiones durante 3 días- índico la Hokage

Mientras tanto, Sakura había acabado de revisar a Sasuke

-Parece que todo está bien, tienes unos rasguños, moretones y algunas cortadas menores, pero no es nada grave- informo Sakura

-Hmp-contesto el Uchiha

-voy a informar a Tsunade-sama, espera aquí- le pidió Sakura y después salió de ahí.

-_me pregunto que estarán haciendo Tsunade y Naruto, ya tardaron mucho_- pensó algo preocupado el moreno

En eso llego la peli rosa

-Tsunade-sama dice que esperes aquí, tal vez tarde un poco mas, Sasuke-kun- dijo la peli rosa preocupando más al moreno

-¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunto disimulando su preocupación.

-Esta curando las heridas de Naruto, Tsunade-sama estaba aplicando chakra en su pecho- contesto la kunoichi

Sasuke solo asintió y observo como la peli rosa se alejaba en dirección a donde estaba Naruto, seguramente para ayudar a Tsunade.

-_espero que Naruto esté bien, el fallo intencionalmente con el rasengan, pude haber hecho lo mismo con el chdori, pero no, soy tan idiota que no pude parar a tiempo y lastime gravemente a Naruto…_- pensó tristemente y algo arrepentido el moreno

Después de unos minutos los tres volvieron

-Todo en orden, pueden marcharse a casa- les indico la Hokage

-ok, gracias Tsunade-obachan- dijo alegremente el rubio

-No se te olvide Sasuke, trabajo comunitario mañana a las 12:00 am- le recordó la Hokage

-De acuerdo- contesto el Uchiha

Salieron del hospital y se encaminaron hacia la mansión Uchiha

_-Naruto, lamento haberte hecho esas heridas, estoy seguro que Tsunade estaba curando lo que __**yo**__ te hice, no deberías ser tan bueno conmigo, tú estabas muy lastimado, incluso te desmayaste, ¿y yo que? Solo tengo unos rasguños moretones-_ pensaba el menor de los Uchiha mirando algo preocupado al rubio que caminaba a su lado

-Naruto- lo llamo el moreno

-que pasa, teme- dijo el rubio

-… lamento haberte hecho eso…- dijo el moreno haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara un poco

-n-no te preocupes, no fue nada, valió la pena con tal de que estés aquí, en Konoha… **conmigo…**- dijo débilmente el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna

-_Naruto…-_ pensó el poseedor del sharingan

Antes de poder contestarle, el Kitsune se desmayo, estuvo a punto de besar el piso pero unas pálidas manos lo atraparon antes de que eso sucediera

-¡Naruto! ¡Naruto contesta!- decía desesperado el moreno

Estaba a punto de volver al hospital, cuando un par de ojos azules se abrieron y vieron fijamente el rostro del Uchiha

-Teme… no pasa nada, solo estoy algo cansado-dijo débilmente el rubio volviendo a cerrar sus ojos

-Hmp, dobe, no me asustes así- dijo tranquilamente Sasuke formando una leve sonrisa

Al menos ya estaban en la entrada del bario Uchiha, así que el moreno cargo al rubio en su espalda, (ya que este se había vuelto a dormir) y, por primera vez en muchos años, entro a su casa.

-.- … -.- … -.- … -.-…-.-…-.-…-.-

¿Qué les pareció? :)

Espero que les haya gustado,

Jeje este quedo MUCHO más largo que los anteriores ( tiene más de 2000 palabras, sii! xD)

Dejen sus reviews! ¡Es gratis! xD


	5. Capitulo 5: Tadaimasu

Hola, Gomen!

Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero no tengo tiempo, :( además este capítulo es mucho más corto que el anterior.

Pero, les tengo un regalo de navidad: 3

Pueden preguntar cualquier cosa que quieran del finc (que va a pasar, peticiones de algunos capítulos, como quieren que sean las demás parejas etc.)

Dejen una pregunta/duda/petición en los reviews

Pueden dejar tantas como quieran, PERO con una pregunta/duda/petición por review. Esa es la única condición: 3

Las contestare en el siguiente capítulo, que como ya se acercan las vacaciones, no tardare mucho en subir: 3

ACLARACIONES:

Bla bla bla: lo que dicen los personajes

_bla bla bla:_ lo que piensan los personajes

¡Comenzamos!

Capitulo 5: Tadaimasu

Sasuke deposito suavemente a Naruto en un sillón y se dirigió a la cocina, sorprendentemente, había agua, luz, gas, y todo lo que necesitaba la casa pare ser como cualquier otra.

-_me pregunto quién habrá estado cuidando la casa-_ se pregunto el moreno sirviéndose un vaso de agua

Recorrió la casa y se dio cuenta de que todo estaba en igual estado, bien cuidado, limpio y amueblado. Camino por todos los pasillos, entro a todas los armarios, baños?, y habitaciones, en general, no hubo ni un rincón en la casa que el Uchiha no haya pisado, excepto uno…. La habitación de Itachi.

Al volver a la sala, se encontró a un Naruto somnoliento y algo desorientado que lo veía fijamente como exigiendo una explicación de donde estaba, el moreno simplemente hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera.

-oye, teme, ¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunto algo curioso el rubio

-no querrás dormir el sillón ¿o sí?- pregunto cortante el moreno

Sasuke lo guio por toda la casa hasta llegar a una habitación

-oye Sasuke, ¿Qué te parece esta?- dijo Naruto acercando su mano a la puerta para abrirla. Pero esta fue detenida por Sasuke, ya que este tomo a Naruto de la muñeca con una expresión sombría

-S..Sasuke…?-

-JAMAS… entres… a esa habitación… ¿entendiste?- dijo el Uchiha sombríamente y algo cortante.

Naruto, al ver la seriedad de su amigo, solo asintió y siguieron caminando

Llegaron a una habitación grande y espaciosa con una gran cama matrimonial junto a la pared y con la ventana junto a ella, un armario espacioso, un escritorio color café chocolate con algunos libros y lápices ahí, un baño privado y una lámpara

Naruto al ver todo esto, solo atino a soltar un leve gemido de sorpresa, cosa a la cual, el Uchiha sonrió complacido

-Etto… gracias Sasuke- dijo el rubio aun sorprendido

-Hmp, mi habitación está enfrente, así que no hagas mucho escándalo- dijo el moreno para después salir de la habitación y entrar a la suya

Después de esto, ambos se acostaron y se dispusieron a dormir.

-.- *.* +.+ -.- +.+ *.*-.-

Otra vez, gomen!

El capitulo es un poco corto pero espero que les guste.

Bueno, quiero aclararles que yo pienso en la mansión Uchiha al estilo occidental (como son actualmente) no como las japonesas (:

Y si alguien por ahí no sabe, Tadaimasu significa ya llegue a casa, o algo así XD no sé muy bien la definición exacta pero esa es la idea

Recuerden dejen sus reviews (una pregunta por review, pero pueden dejar tanos como quieran)

Nos vemos pronto!


	6. Recuerdos de un Uchiha

Hola!

Si, si lo sé, no tengo perdón, hace como dos semanas que no actualizo.

Bueno, espero que me perdonen y disfruten el capitulo :)

ACLARACIONES:

Bla bla bla: lo que dicen los personajes

Flashback: mmm... Pues... ¿Flashback? xD

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°: cambio de escena

_Bla bla bla: _pensamientos de los personajes

**Bla bla bla:** sueños de los personajes

Comenzamos! (:

Capitulo 6: Recuerdos de un Uchiha (1° parte)

**-Tengo miedo…Tengo miedo…- dijo el menor de los Uchiha corriendo lo mas lejos posible de su hermano mayor**

**-¡No me mates!- suplicaba corriendo sin mirar atrás mientras lloraba.**

**El pequeño no paraba de llorar ni de corres, solo se detuvo cuando vio a su aniki parado enfrente de el**

**-No me mates…- suplicaba. Y no era para menos, pues la persona que estaba parada enfrente de el, su aniki, acababa de asesinar a todo su clan hace tan solo unos minutos**

**-No te mereces ni eso… ototo-no baka- que bajo la mirada aterrada de su ototo añadió**

**-si quieres matarme, ódiame, aborréceme. Y sobrevive como puedas- agrego el mayorde los Uchihas**

**-…-**

**-Huye. Huye y aférrate a la vida- Finalizo Itachi para después salir del lugar y dejar completamente solo a Sasuke.**

-¡NOO!-grito Sasuke despertando de su sueño. Tan fuerte que se escucho por todo el barrio Uchiha

Estuvo un rato tratando de normalizar su agitada respiración

-Ese maldito sueño de nuevo…-dijo entre jadeos

Cuando se hubo calmado, se paró de la cama lo mas silenciosamente que pudo y salió de su habitación

-_Hmp, el dobe tiene el sueño muy pesado_- pensó asomarse a la habitación del rubio y encontrarlo plácidamente durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado

Volvió a su cama y después de unos minutos de inútiles intentos por tratar de volver a conciliar el sueño, descubrió que era imposible y bajo a la cocina por un vaso de agua

Abrió el grifo y se sirvió un frio vaso de agua al que además, añadió hielos. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina mientras jugueteaba con los hielos de su vaso

Flashback

-¡Oka-chan!- llamo el pequeño a su madre

-Oh, Sasuke-chan ¿Qué pasa?- contesto amablemente su madre

-Tengo calor, Oka-chan- se quejo el pequeño

-Es normal, estamos a 34°c. ¡Ya se! Sasu-chan ¿te parece si hacemos unos raspados?-

-Hai- contesto felizmente el moreno

Sasuke y su madre empezaron a raspar y picar el hielo. El resultado, dos grandes raspados sabor a limón

-Oka-chan, ¿podemos hacer esto otra vez?- dijo alegremente el pequeño a su madre mientras disfrutaba su raspado

-Por supuesto Sasu-chan. – contesto Mikoto a su hijo

-¿Y podemos invitar a mi aniki?- pregunto Sasuke

-Itachi está un poco ocupado últimamente… pero lo intentaremos Sasu-chan- añadió Mikoto

Fin del Flashback

-Mentirosa…- susurro Sasuke con los ojos llorosos por recordar a su madre- Nunca lo volvimos a hacer…-

Y es que la masacre Uchiha fue tan solo una semana después de eso

/°/°/°/°/°/°/

-Ramen, querido ramen ven a mi… solo te voy a comer- deica torpemente el Uzumaki entre sueños

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

Sin saber muy bien a dónde dirigirse, el Uchiha salió de la cocina con otro nuevo recuerdo rondándole la cabeza

Flashback

-Shizu -oba asan- grito alegremente Sasuke a modo de saludo

-Oh, Sasuke-kun ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto la Anciana

-A entrenar, mi Aniki me prometió que hoy entrenaría conmigo y me enseñaría un lanzamiento con los kunais- dijo animadamente el menor de os Uchihas con evidente entusiasmo

-Itachi es muy bueno con los kunais, seguro aprenderás mucho con el, bueno diviértete-

-Claro, ya me voy- dijo Sasuke y después salió corriendo para encontrarse con Itachi

Fin del Flashback

Antes de que se diera cuenta, sus pies lo habían dirigido al lago donde por tantos días estuvo practicando el katon..

Se sento en la orilla y empezó a recordar…

Flashback

-Katon,Goukakyuu No Jutsu-dijo Sasuke otra vez para ver como se formaba una diminuta bola de fuego

-todavía no es suficiente- dijo el moreno y repitió el mismo procedimiento por indefinidas veces

Así paso el tiempo hasta que el sol empezaba a ocultarse y la verdad, Sasuke se moría de hambre.

-Sasuke, oka-san dice que vayas a casa para cenar- dijo Itachi llegando junto a Sasuke

-¡Aniki! Me sorprendiste- dijo Sasuke parando de formar los sellos

-Vamos, Sasuke, estoy seguro de que tienes hambre- dijo Itachi agarrando la mano de su ototo para volver a la casa

-No es verdad- decía el menor, pero se callo al escuchar junto con su Aniki los gruñidos de su estomago. Causando que el menor se sonrojara y el mayor sonriera

-Claro que si, vamos- dijo Itachi

-Pero quiero seguir practicando, todavía no me sale bien- insistió Sasuke –Mira. Katon,Goukakyuu No Jutsu- de la boca de Sasuke salió una diminuta bola de fuego, aunque un poco más grande que la anterior

-Lo ves, es pésimo, por eso debo practicar- dijo Sasuke sin intenciones de irse con Itachi

-mmm… ya veo. Intenta esto- se acerco a Sasuke y le susurro algo al oído

-¡Genial! Gracias Aniki- dijo Sasuke

-No es nada. Pero no te preocupes, empezaste a practicarlo ayer, para tan poco tiempo que llevas vas muy bien-

-Pero…-

-Lo lograras- concluyo Itachi con una sonrisa, la cual Sasuke devolvió y caminaron de regreso a casa

Fin del Flashback

-Aniki- susurro melancólicamente el moreno

- Katon,Goukakyuu No Jutsu…- una pequeñísima bola de fuego salió de la boca del moreno. – Sin ti no lo hubiera logrado- añadió con una sonrisa –Y nunca te lo agradecí-

Flashback

-Aniki ¡lo logre, complete el jutsu!- dijo el menor a Itachi dando saltitos (?)

-Felicidades…- dijo el mayor y le hizo una seña a Sasuke para que se acercara, cuando lo hizo le dio un golpecito a Sasuke en la frente con dos dedos –ototo-no baka- finalizo

-auch…- dijo fingiendo indignación el menor

-Me tengo que ir, ototo- dijo haciendo el ademan de salir de la casa

-Espera, yo… etto… ariga…- pero fue interrumpido por Itachi

-Muchas felicidades, Sasuke- dijo y salio de la casa sin dejar terminar a Sasuke con lo que iba a decir

Fin del Flashback 

Esta vez el moreno no pudo evitar que una solitaria lágrima se escapara de sus ojos

-Aniki… lo siento… perdóname- dijo débilmente el Uchiha mirando al cielo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gomen!

Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!

Ya fueron suficientes? (?) xD

Tratare de actualizar más seguido, lo prometo

Por cierto, les tengo que pedir ayuda queridos lectores xD

Después de que acaba "Recuerdos de un Uchiha" que van a ser uno capítulos no se que poner -.- tal vez ponga un capitulo de "relleno" sobre el trabajo comunitario de Sasuke o algo así. Pero díganme ¿Qué quieren que pase? ¿Quieren lemon? ¿El romance tarde mucho o sea pronto?

Bueno, espero que respondan o me veré en un grave bloqueo (no-se-que-rayos-escribir)

Dejen sus Reviews, es gratis! (:


	7. Reuerdos de un Uchiha Parte 2

Hola!

Si, si lo sé, no tengo perdón, ya va casi un mes desde la última actualización. Ya tenía listo el capitulo, pero no tenía tiempo y me decía "la siguiente semana" y antes de darme cuenta había pasado un mes xD

Otra cosa que les quería comentar, es que me parece un poco egoísta que ustedes me dejen sus Reviews y yo no los conteste así que de ahora en adelante lo hare :3 (¡empezando desde ahora!) (:

**Moon-9215:** Me alegro que te gustara y espero que sigas leyendo!

**CamiVasz:** Bien una nueva lectora! Bienvenida :3 me alego que te guste el fic y seguiré tus recomendaciones sobre el romance :D .No sé si escriba un lemon, lo tendría que practicar porque nunca he escrito uno, pero ten por seguro que lo intentare! (:

**harunablakrose: **Gracias por tus sugerencias! Estoy pensando en donde aplicar la situación comprometedora, creo que ya tengo una idea, espera y veras! :D y los celos son una gran parte de la historia, también los añadiré ;). Y sobre las parejas ¿sugerencias sobre cuales quieres que sean? :D

Vamos voten por sus otras parejas favoritas! Conforme voten por las parejas las iré añadiendo al fic. También puede ser un triangulo amoroso si quieren :3 Ah! No importa si las parejas son yaoi o no. Pero voten por sus favoritas!

**ACLARACIONES:**

-Bla bla bla-: lo que dicen los personajes

-_bla bla bla-:_ pensamientos de los personajes

-Flashback-

0o0o0o0o0o: cambio de escena

Comenzamos!

**Capitulo 7: Recuerdos de un Uchiha (parte 2)**

Sasuke Uchiha estuvo algunas horas más en aquel lago. Derramando lágrimas silenciosas sin ningún otro testigo que la bella luna llena, que majestuosamente, se alzaba sobre el cielo aquella noche. Cuando considero que ya era muy tarde (la 1:00 am más o menos) volvió a paso lento a la mansión. Seguía derramando unas cuantas lágrimas pero conforme avanzaba estas iban desapareciendo.

Al llegar pudo divisar la mansión y observo las luces prendidas, estaba a punto de sacar un kunai para atacar a cualquiera que se atreviera a entrar a SU casa cuando recordó que no era el único habitante de ese lugar

-_ah sí, Naruto… creí que estaba dormido. Seguramente se despertó y… un momento, Naruto es un dormilón; seguramente si se despertó se hubiera vuelto a dormir, entonces ¿Por qué estará despierto? Tal vez vio que no estaba y…-u_na leve sonrisa se formo en su rostro-_¿se habrá preocupado por mí? Tal vez me está esperando... maldición Sasuke, porque te piensas eso-_ alejo estos pensamientos de su mente y entro a la mansión

Apenas abrió la puerta y unos brazos rodearon su cuello en un abrazo que los tiro al piso.

-¡Sasuke! Porque te fuiste sin avisarme, estaba muy preocupado - dijo Naruto al borde de las lágrimas.

-Usuratonkachi. No saltes encima de mí- dijo algo irritado el moreno

-Gomen- dijo el rubio apenado parándose.- pero estaba muy preocupado. Pensé que te había pasado algo; que akatsuki te había secuestrado, o que unos AMBU habían venido por ti y te habían encarcelado…o que…o que te habías vuelto a ir…- dijo el rubio un poco triste

Naruto hubiera seguido sermoneando al pobre Sasuke toda la noche pero de repente se interrumpió

-Si Tsunade-obachan se enterara yo… Sasuke ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas asi?- pregunto el rubio algo preocupado fijándose por primera vez en el rostro del Uchiha.

Tenía los ojos sumamente rojos de tanto llorar y unas cuantas lágrimas secas se notaban en sus mejillas.

-_Maldición, por que no se me ocurrió lavarme la cara antes de volver. Pero al menos ya sé que Naruto si estaba preocupado por mi-_ pensó Sasuke averiguando a que se refería el rubio

-No me pasa nada, solo estoy cansado, no he dormido en toda la noche.- contesto el Uchiha

-_Sasuke… sé que no te gusta expresar tus emociones a los demás, pero a mí no me puedes ocultar nada, se que has estado llorando, espero que me digas porque, y que __**confíes **__en__** mi**__ .Rayos porque diablos pienso esto-_ pensó Naruto

Cada uno estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos,( o en el caso de Sasuke, tratando de adivinar los pensamientos del otro) que el silencio reino en la mansión.

-Sasuke, como tu guardián es obligatorio que sepa donde estas y que haces en cada momento. - dijo Naruto con un tono de voz un poco duro- Pero…- añadió con un tono más dulce y acercándose al oído de Sasuke. – Como tu amigo, me preocupa saber qué te pasa- susurro en el oído del Uchiha tratando de darle confianza.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo el moreno dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras bajo la decepcionada mirada del otro chico – y sobre lo que dijiste hace rato. Eres un baka por pensar que me iría. No volví aquí solo para irme, así que no te preocupes mas por eso.- dijo el poseedor del sharingan con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos y subiendo las escaleras camino a su habitación.

El rubio se quedo un momento meditando las palabras recién dichas del moreno y una sonrisa inundo su rostro. Dándose por satisfecho se dirigió a su propia habitación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0

Boca arriba, boca abajo, de lado, tronco, feto. Sasuke había intentado todas las posiciones que se le ocurrían para intentar dormir, y nuevamente, descubrió que era imposible

-_maldición, me muero de sueño pero no puedo dormir. Ahora que lo pienso, siempre he tenido problemas para dormir. Cuando era un niño yo…-_ Sasuke se levanto y fue al mismo lugar al que anteriormente siempre iba cuando tenía problemas para dormir

-Flashback-

La noche azotaba en las calles de Konoha. Todos se encontraban durmiendo y en la mansión Uchiha no era la excepción. Bueno si, un pequeño niño de uno años caminaba por los pasillos hasta la habitación en la que tantas veces había dormido después de tener pesadillas.

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación y su ocupante, sobresaltado, agarro el kunai que siempre tenía consigo. Pero inmediatamente lo soltó al ver quien estaba parado en la puerta.

-Aniki…- dijo dubitativo y asustado el mini Sasuke

-Oh, Sasuke, déjame adivinar ¿otra vez tuviste pesadillas?- pregunto fraternalmente Itachi. El pequeño solo asintió

-vamos ven aquí, ototo-no baka…- dijo el mayor haciéndole un espacio en la cama a su hermanito.

El menor se acerco y se metió en la cama junto con su hermano.

-Arigato Aniki, siempre me dejas venir cuando tengo pesadillas- dijo el menor empezando a dormirse

-No te preocupes Sasuke, incluso parece que ya se está volviendo una costumbre- comento Itachi mientras acariciaba distraídamente el cabello de su hermano

-oyasumi nasai… Aniki- dijo el menor durmiéndose inmediatamente

El mayor sonrió

-Oyasumi, Sasuke- dijo durmiéndose igual que su hermanito

-Fin del Flashback-

Acurrucado en la cama, hecho un ovillo como si tratara de ocultarse del mundo. Estaba Sasuke Uchiha. La habitación de su hermano era el lugar más triste; y a la vez el que más le reconfortaba. En cuanto entro a la mansión se auto prometió que no entraría mas a esa habitación. Quién diría que rompería esa promesa esa misma noche.

Sin importarle nada más, dejo que nuevas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas en el proceso, y finalmente, cayendo sobre la almohada. Que a estas alturas pronto estaría empapada. Ni siquiera se reprimió al momento de soltar débiles sollozos

La verdad es que acurrucado en la cama de la habitación de su difunto hermano, y llorando. Parecía un pequeño niño que tan solo extrañaba el calor de los brazos de su Aniki.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-_maldición, no puedo dormir. Tan solo me pare un minuto al baño, vi la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y al ver que no estaba empecé a buscarlo. No pensé que todo el ajetreo me impidiera volver a dormir-_ se quejaba el Uzumaki tratando de conciliar el sueño.

-_Veamos, intentare pensar en algo. ¡Ya se! Una oveja, dos ovejas, tres ovejas…Rayos, esto es demasiado aburrido ¬¬ tratare de cambiar de estrategia: Un tazón de Ramen, dos tazones de Ramen, tres tazones de Ramen…-_ Cuando su "plan" para quedarse dormido estaba empezando a funcionar. El rubio escucho unos muy débiles sollozos y no pudo evitar pensar en Sasuke. Así que preocupado, salto de su cama y siguió la dirección de donde venían los ruidos

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El sonido guio al Uzumaki a la habitación del tercer piso (sí, hay tres pisos) curiosamente era la habitación a la que el Uchiha le había prohibido entrar. Invadido por la curiosidad, empujo suavemente la puerta dejando espacio apenas y para poder ver la cama de la habitación

Lo que vio lo sorprendió de sobre manera.

Vio a Sasuke hecho un ovillo en la cama, y aparentemente llorando, susurrando cosas como "gomen"" Aniki" o "te extraño". Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue cuando en un susurro apenas audible dijo "_Naruto, por favor, no me dejes" _

El rubio se quedo parado unos segundos en el marco de la puerta tratando de decidir que hacer. Por un lado, podía entrar a tratar de consolar a Sasuke, y por otro podía irse y fingir que nunca paso nada

Opto por la primera opción y entro en la habitación.

-Sasuke…. ¿Estás bien?- dijo lentamente sentándose en la cama junto al moreno

-Naruto…. Dijo débilmente girando su rostro hacia el del rubio. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Azul y negro, preocupación y tristeza.

El rubio poso su mano sobre la mejilla del Uchiha y le limpio las lágrimas que caían sin parar sobre las mejillas del Uchiha. Quien, al no soportarlo más. Abrazo fuertemente al Uzumaki enterrando su cara en el hombro del otro. El rubio solo sintió como su hombro se mojaba, pero no le importo y le devolvió el abrazo al Uchiha. Sabía que lo necesitaba, estuvo solo muchos años, y al volver le atormentaban muchos recuerdos y tristezas. Naruto sentía que no podía hacer nada más por el que abrazarlo para tratar de consolarlo y estar ahí con él, dándole su apoyo.

Estuvieron así un largo rato, Sasuke no paraba de llorar y Naruto le frotaba la espalda y le acariciaba la cabeza tratando de animarlo. Finalmente Sasuke levanto su cabeza, dejando ver un par de negros y enrojecidos ojos.

-Usuratonkachi, ¿no te dije que nunca entraras aquí? Es la habitación de Itachi- dijo el moreno un poco más calmado

-ya lo sé, teme, pero estaba preocupado por ti- contesto simplemente el rubio.

Estuvieron mirándose un rato. Naruto sentía que ya no necesitaba más explicaciones, sabía que Sasuke sufrió por mucho tiempo. Primero por su clan, y luego por la muerte de Itachi, su único familiar. Ya no le importaba si Sasuke no le decía por que lloraba, pues él se lo decía todo con la mirada y eso era más que suficiente

Ambos estaban exhaustos y antes de darse cuenta, quedaron rendidos en la cama de Itachi, uno alado del otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que les pareció?

En lo personal ceo que me quedo un poco cursi xD

No sé, siempre he sentido que Sasuke siempre sufre por la muerte de toda su familia; aunque no siempre lo demuestre; y creo que eso ya lo sabía Naruto, por eso no necesita explicaciones (no es que no las quiera xD)

Por cierto, ven ese botoncito de abajo? El que dice Review?

Pues denle clic y dejen su review, amenaza de muerte o lo que más les parezca XD

Hasta el siguiente capitulo!


	8. Chapter 8:Trabajo comunitario

Hola!

Jeje ahora no me tarde un mes en actualizar así que no me maten por favor xD

Bueno, ahora a contestar Reviews OwO

**Moon-9215:** jeje si, y de ahora en adelante habrá más romance! Pero será lentamente, (como dice el dicho lento pero seguro, no?)

**Princezz Inuyoukai: **Nueva lectora, que bien :D Bienvenida! No te preocupes, pero espero que de ahora en adelante dejes Reviews ok? ;) ntc. Pero si te lo agradecería mucho me alegro que te guste la historia, y si tu o algún otro que este leyendo esto tiene sugerencias para hacer que la historia sea mejor son bien recibidas!

**CamiVasz: **si a mí también me pareció un poco cursi, pero creo que quedo bien xD. Por cierto espero que ya estés bien linda! ;) aquí tienes el capitulo. Tratare de seguir así, actualizando cada semana ( o tal vez antes :) pero al menos lo intentare)

**hinatamesias18Echizen 1: **si, a mí también me gusta mucho cuando eso pasa en los fics, pero aun que a ambas nos guste, tenemos que recordar que Sasuke es… bueno es Sasuke, no? xD y casi no muestra sus sentimientos. Pero yo creo que con Naruto es más abierto, así que lo seguirá haciendo (al menos con él).

OwO ustedes son tan lind s las quiero mucho! Me encantas sus Reviews, no saben cuánto me animan a seguir escribiendo :D

**ACLARACIONES:**

-Bla bla bla-: lo que dicen los personajes

-_bla bla bla-:_ pensamientos de los personajes

-bla bla bla: inner Sasuke xD

-**bla bla bla-**: kyuubi

-Flashback-

0o0o0o0o0o: cambio de escena

.

.

HIKARU: Ah! Casi lo olvido, el capitulo pasado no dijeron que parejas querían ):, díganme por favor, quiero que la mayoría de ustedes estén a gusto con las parejas

INNER HIKARU: ejem… yo en lo personal prefiero el shika -tema, saku -lee, ino -chou, gaa -sai, kiba -hanabi, hina -neji, gaa -matsuri, Naru- gaara, lee- tenten, lee -gaara, ita -dei o/o, kakashi - iruka, gaara - matsuri, shika - chou?, neji - lee… ejem..

HIKARU: URUSAI! Jejeje gomen, mi inner está molestando de nuevo xD no importa lo que ella piense ¬¬ ustedes voten por las que más les guste y yo las agregare! ;)

INEER HIKARU: o voten por las que ya propusimos xD

HIKARU: no se preocupen ya no molestara mas ¬¬ *risita malvada*

*(inner está atada con cinta en la boca, en un rincón, sin luz y en una jaula)* xD

INNER: bhabhaba (traducción: ayúdenme!)

HIKARU: nadie te puede salvar jajaja!

Bueno, ahora si:

Comenzamos!

**Capitulo 8: Trabajo comunitario:**

En la mañana, cuando eran aproximadamente las 7 am, el moreno se despertó al verse molestado por unos traviesos rayos de sol que se colaban por su ventana.

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos, fue una mata de cabello rubio y alborotado, lo miro desconcentrado unos momentos mientras recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior. Inmediatamente un gran sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas –_débil…_- se dijo a sí mismo.

-_nunca mas tendré una oportunidad como esta… como dice el dicho "carpe diem"-_ acerco su cabeza al pelo del rubio e inhalo, dándose cuenta que el olor del Kitsune era muy dulce, de hecho se parecía al olor de la naranja

Hubiera seguido ahí drogándose con el dulce olor del rubio xD, pero una idea le llego a la mente. Una sonrisa traviesa se escapo de sus labios y se levanto de la cama dispuesto a ir a la cocina.

.

.

Al llegar a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y empezó a ver todos los posibles ´materiales 'para hacer el desayuno. Se encontró con:

Huevos, Ramen, tocino, leche, Ramen, zumo de manzana y naranja, Ramen, UN tomate T.T, Ramen , pocas verduras, Ramen ¬¬ (tanto Ramen ya le empezaba a desesperar) pescado, ¡por dios, que tanto Ramen puede haber en una cocina!, arroz, ( de este si había suficiente cantidad) y… ¡ oh, que novedad! ¬¬ Mas Ramen.

-_nota mental, comprar MUCHAS más verduras cuando regrese. En especial tomates, solo hay uno __T.T-_ pensó Sasuke agarrando las pocas verduras que habían, el arroz, pescado y "otra cosa" (N/A: jeje no les diré que es xD)

Prendó la estufa y empezó a preparar el desayuno

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_-huela a… pescado?, seguramente Sasuke esté haciendo el desayuno-_penso el rubio adormilado_, _ya que apenas se despertó-_ huele algo mas, pollo?, carne?... no, es otra cosa…¡Ramen!?- _con ese feliz pensamiento en la cabeza bajo corriendo las escaleras. Dirección: la cocina

-Ohayo, Sasuke teme- dijo Naruto entrando en la cocina. Encontrándose con el Uchiha sentado en la mesa comiendo un pescado con verduras y un tazón de arroz.

-hmp, Usuratonkachi. Dormiste demasiado, ya casi son las 12- dijo el moreno sin siquiera mirar al rubio

-eso no importa, ¿Qué hay de desayunar?- pregunto inocentemente

-Para ti nada ¬¬-

-¿¡ehh!? Y porque no ´ttebayo- dijo tristemente el Kitsune

-no sé, ¿tal vez porque no soy tu sirvienta para ´prepararte el desayuno y el bello durmiente se acaba de levantar?- contesto burlonamente el Uchiha

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de un laaaaaargo silencio, el Uchiha acabo de comer y dejo los platos en el fregadero.

En ese momento solo un "ding dong" indicando que ya eran las 12. Ni tardos ni perezosos, entraron unos cuantos AMBU y agarraron a Sasuke de ambos brazos, inmovilizándolo

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- dijo enfadado

-Sasuke Uchiha, desde hoy y durante 10 meses, estarás realizando trabajo comunitario de 12 a 3. Ordenes de La Gondaime Hokage- dijo un AMBU como respuesta

Sin esperar a que el Uchiha replicara, lo llevaron ( o más bien arrastraron) afuera de la mansión Uchiha, y posteriormente del mismo barrio. Todo esto antes de que Naruto siquiera tuviera tiempo de reaccionar

(N/A: bola de paja al estilo de las películas de vaqueros por donde salió Sasuke)

-…- el rubio se quedo en silencio unos momentos, tratando de salir del shock que le produjo la extraña escena. Cuando lo hubo hecho, diviso una olla en la estufa. Invadido por la curiosidad, se acerco a ella y al abrirla se deleito con el delicioso olor a Ramen. Estaba tibio y era suficiente para una persona.

El rubio solo sonrió –_con que para mí no había nada de desayunar ¿eh, Sasuke?- _pensó divertido (y al mismo tiempo conmovido) por la amabilidad del Uchiha al mismo tiempo que sacaba un bol para el Ramen y un par de palillos.

-Itadakimasu- dijo antes de literalmente devorar el Ramen, ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de saborear el sabor a cerdo; aunque eso ayudo a que no notara el "toque especial" que había agregado Sasuke: Vegetales.

-Gokishousamadeshita-. Dijo al cabo de 20 minutos (tiempo en que acabo de comérselo en menos de media hora, así que se levanto y dejo su plato en el fregadero.

Sin saber que mas hacer el resto del día hasta que Sasuke volviera. Decidió ir a su casa a cambiarse la ropa y de paso, traer algo de esta a su nuevo hogar compartido. Todavía tenía puesta la ropa del día anterior, así que simplemente salió de la casa y camino a la suya propia

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un muy enfadado Sasuke Uchiha era literalmente arrastrado por unos cuantos AMBU hasta el edificio de la torre Hokage, en el camino no pudo evitar arrepentirse el haber aceptado las condiciones que la vieja loca le había asignado.

Llegaron al lugar mencionado y fue empujado dentro de la habitación con tal desprecio como si de una mosca se tratase. El moreno solo les dedico una mirada fulminante y dirigió su atención a la Hokage sentada en su escritorio frente del mientras oía como los AMBU cerraban la puerta quedando todos dentro de la habitación

-Ohayo, Sasuke- saludo la Hokage

-Hmp, ¿para qué estoy aquí?-

-no me digas que ya lo olvidaste -.- hoy tienes traajo comunitario. Como todos los días de ahora en adelante. Te llame por que te tengo que informar que tines que hacer hoy, así que cada mañana tendrás que venir aquí. Y a menos que quieras que los AMBU te arrastren aquí como hoy – mirada acecina de parte de Sasuke- Tendrás que venir tu solo, tienes que estar aquí a las 12- añadió

Tendrás 3 horas al día para realizar tu trabajo, si lo acabas antes, te puedes retirar a tu casa, pero, si tardas mas de las 3 horas, tendrás que tomar tiempo extra hasta que acabes el trabajo del día.

-Ósea que en pocas palabras es hasta que acabe el trabajo y ya ¬¬ -pregunto cortante el moreno

-exactamente ^_^. Bueno, lo que hoy tienes que hacer, es limpiar el parque de Konoha SIN chakra. Limpiar el monumento a los Hokages, (solo la cabeza del primero) y barrer la casa de una anciana. Esta es la dirección- dice entregándole un papel

-¡¿ y pretendes que acabe todo esto en 3 horas!?- reclamo encolerizado el Uchiha

-yo no dije eso ¬¬ pero ese es el tiempo estimado. Ahora ¡a trabajar!- en cuanto la Hokage dijo esto, los AMBU jalaron a Sasuke afuera de la oficina

-por cierto, ellos te acompañaran todo el día, hasta que estés de vuelta en casa con tu guardia- alcanzo a oír de la rubia antes de que la oficina desapareciera de su vista

Al salir de la torre al fin logro qu los AMBU lo soltaran, así que repaso mentalmente su lista de tareas y decidió empezar por limpiar la cara del primer Hokage. Se dirigió al almacén donde guardaban todos los utensilios de limpieza y saco un jabón liquido y varias esponjas y una cubeta llena de agua.

-_las escaleras están muy lejos… y esas tardado que subir de otra manera…-_ empezó a escalar la montaña cuando un AMBU salto arriba de el, obligándolo a caer al piso.

-¿Qué te pasa?- reclamo enojado

-si no me equivoco recuerdo haber escuchado a Tsunade-sama decir que no puedes usar NADA de chakra- respondió burlonamente el mismo AMBU

-_es verdad, lo había olvidado ¬¬ - _reuniendo todo su orgullo sobrante se paro y se dirigió hacia las largas escaleras –_este va a ser un día muy largo…- _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ropa, capillo de dientes, shampoo, jabón, calzoncillos… había de todo en las maletas que empacaba el rubio Kitsune. Había un montón de ropa esparcida sobre la cama y el piso. La cocina estaba hecha un desastre ya que el chico estaba empacando todo el Ramen que ahí tenia (N/A: pobre Sasuke, mas Ramen xD)

Al final acabo cargando 6 maletas grandes y llenas al máximo hacia la mansión Uchiha.

.

.

Dejo las maletas en el piso de la mansión (antes guardo el Ramen en la cocina) y trato de pensar el que hacer el resto del dia, ya que apenas eran 12:45.

En poco tiempo se encontraba recorriendo las celdas de su subconsciente buscando el lugar donde se encontraba su inquilino.

-_hey, kurama, estoy aburrido ´ttebayo_

_-_**hmp, ¿y que quieres que haga yo niñato?. No vengas a molestarme solo para eso. Y no me llames kurama ¬¬**

-_que cruel solo quería preguntarte si no querías hacer algo conmigo._

_-_**¿algo como que? No puedo hacer nada a que encerrado…**

_-buen punto, te dejare salir y así podemos ir a…-_ decía antes mientras su cerebro procesaba lo que iba a decir-_ ¡oye! Ni creas que te dejare salir ´ttebayo _

_-_**jaja por poco caes mocoso xD**

_- no molestes _

-**si no hay nada mas que quieras decir, ya vete**

_-mal agradecido! Te dejo vivir dentro de mi, y vengo a platicar contigo, ya que tu estas muy solo aquí adentro ¡y me corres!-_ exclamo simulando estar dolido

-**sabes que cuando quieras puedes dejarme salir…**

Mirada fulminante de parte del rubio

-**ok, ok ¿Por qué no vas a que te den una misión o algo y ya me dejas de molestar?**

_-Buena idea! Gracias __**kurama**__-_ y con esto al fin salió de ahí dejando muy molesto al nueve colas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de unos buenos 50 minutos de estar tallando la ara del Hokage, Sasuke al fin bajo de ahí (lo que le tomo otros 10 minutos ya que no quería correr) (N/A: flojo -.-). Y lo primero que vio fue a los AMBU que se habían quedado abajo; porque uno lo acompaño. Comiendo dango xD que al ver la cara de hambre de Sasuke dijeron

-comerás cuando acabes tu trabajo- si las miradas mataran ellos estarían muertos de la mirada que les dedico el Uchiha

Sin quitarles esa mirada de encima camino al almacén y dejo los utensilios para después caminar hacia la casa de la anciana para comenzar con su siguiente tarea

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Siguiendo el consejo de kyuubi, Naruto llego a la oficina de Tsunade y sin ni siquiera tocar abrió la puerta

-¡TSUNADE-OBAACHAN!-grito a modo de saludo Naruto

La mujer, sorprendida por el grito y antes de reaccionar en quien estaba en la puerta guardo a una velocidad digna de Minato las botellas de sake esparcidas por la mesa y rápidamente fingió estar firmando unos papeles

-¡si estoy trabajando!- exclamo antes de darse cuenta que la persona en la habitación no era Shizune- Naruto… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Mientras la Hokage hablaba volvía a sacar las botellas de sake y a aventar los papeles al piso, otra vez.

-quiero una misión, estoy muy aburrido.- dijo el rubio sentándose delante de la Hokage

-¿y desde cuando doy misiones para entretener a la gente?- bromeo irónicamente la rubia

-moo, Tsunade-obachan, por favor, no puedo esperar hasta que Sasuke regrese, estoy MUY aburrido-

-Naruto, en este momento no te puedo enviar a ninguna misión, ya estás en una. De hecho es una misión rango S, tienes que vigilar a Sasuke, asi que no te puedes ir.-

-¿no hay alguna que pueda realizar dentro de Konoha?-

-a menos que quieras una rango D…-

-_¡¿D?!-_

_-_**je, a lo que te han rebajado mocoso**-

-_tu cállate ¬¬-_

-está bien, o tengo nada mejor que hacer u.u

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué te parece limpiar la fuente del parque?-

-Ok!, no tardare, gracias Tsunade-obachan!- y el rubio salió disparado por la puerta

-_eso ni siquiera es una misión… Naruto debe estar muy aburrido-_ pensó la ya borracha Hokage viendo el lugar por donde segundos antes había desaparecido el rubio

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke había terminado con la casa de la anciana y ahora se dirigía al parque.

Al llegar vio a Naruto de espaldas a él y, aparentemente, limpiando la fuente.

-_hmp, parece que el dobe no me ve. Es mejor así-_ y se dirigió a por las cosas para empezar con su última tarea del día

-no bromees, nos encantaría que Naruto nos volteara a ver y nos diera una de esas lindas sonrisas-

_- ¿¡tú de nuevo?!-_

_-_jajaja soy tu inner, nunca te alejaras de mi xD

-_por kami… ni que fuera Sakura-_

El Uchiha decidido a ignorar a su "inner" siguió con su labor. Pero después de un momento no pudo evitar la tentación de voltear a ver al rubio, que al parecer seguía sin darse cuenta de que estaba ahí

-jaja, ¿viendo otra vez a Naruto?

_- ¡cállate ya! Menos mal que los AMBU están un poco mas lejos…-_

_-_en eso concuerdo contigo, soy tu inner pero compartimos nuestro orgullo Uchiha-

_-no puedo creer que este teniendo esta conversación contigo-_ otra vez volvió a mirar al rubio que aparentemente ya habia acabado su trabajo

_-que rápido es…-_

_-_ese es mi Naruto- decía orgullosos inner Sasuke

-_TU Naruto? Y desde cuando es TU?- _ posesividad Uchiha: 100%

-¿acaso estas celoso de ti mismo?- pregunto evidentemente divertido inner Sasuke

_-¡cállate ya!- _le grito a su inner

-¿Sasuke?- pregunto una voz muy conocida para el moreno

_-oh no…- _pensaron "ambos" Sasukes

-¡Sasuke! No sabía que estabas aquí- dijo la misma voz.

El Uchiha se volteo para encarar a su interlocutor, encontrándose con los brillantes ojos azules que lo enloquecían.

-hmp, Usuratonkachi, estoy aquí por tu culpa, por si no te acuerdas es el trabajo comunitario que la Hokage me obligo a realizar ¬¬.

-haha cierto- dijo el rubio visiblemente avergonzado

-olvidalo, ya acabe con esto ¿volvemos a casa?- pregunto el Uchiha mientras se dirigía al lugar donde habia agarrado lo necesario para limpiar para dejarlas en su lugar.

-claro ´ttebayo-

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la residencia Uchiha (seguidos muy de cerca por los AMBU)

-espera, tengo que pasar a comprar algo- dijo el moreno parando en frente del mercado.

-ok, te espero aquí- contesto el rubio mientras veía como Sasuke se metía al local seguido por los AMBU

.

.

Después de unos quince minutos, el Uchiha salio cargando 3 bolsas, 2 con verduras normales y una entera de puros tomates xD

-te gustan demasiado los tomates ¿no?-

-cállate, Usuratonkachi ¬¬-

Después de esta breve escala, ahora si se dirigieron a su casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Al entrar, Sasuke e encontró con mínimo unas 6 maletas en el piso, estorbándole el paso. Respiro profundamente en un intento de tranquilizarse.

-¡NARUTO, QUE HACE **ESTO** EN MI CASA?-

-am…Pues…Yo…etto… pensé que como me quedaría como tu guardia por un tiempo, debería traer mi ropa y todo eso, ya sabes-

-lo que no quiero es que este todo regado a mitad del pasillo. Llévalo a tu habitación

-está bien ´ttebayo- dijo mientras agarraba las maletas y hacia el casi imposible esfuerzo de subir todas las maletas de una vez

El moreno solo miraba divertido como el tambaleante rubio (debido al peso de las maletas) subía dificultosamente las escaleras.

-_porque tengo que hacer esto T.T- _pensaba el Kitsune casi cayendo por las escaleras

Finalmente dejo las maletas en su habitación y bajo a cenar en compañía del moreno

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola! Que tal, les gusto?

Yo creo que quedo bien :3 pro lo que importa es lo que ustedes piensan, así que si les gusto o no, por favor háganmelo saber

Estoy muy feliz por que mi promedio semestral fue de 9.7 :D si señores, voy en primero de secundaria y tengo un promedio de 9.7!

No sé porque les dije eso, pero bueno xD

Espero que me dejen muchos Reviews! ;) y por favor opinen por sus parejas favoritas

OwO son más de 3,000 palabras yei!

Por cierto, ¿les gusto el pequeño dialogo que tuve con mi inner? Si les gusto tal vez la libere en unos cuantos capítulos, si no la dejare atada en esa silla toda la eternidad xD

INNER HIKARU: ayuda!

¬¬ le volveré a tapar la boca, bueno como sea.

Espero sus Reviews, Besos!


	9. Planeaciones: Sasuke Uchiha

Hola! Si, lo sé, hace más de dos meses que no actualizo ¬¬ incluso para mi fue demasiado.

Gomen espero que este capítulo les guste y valga la pena la espera :3

_**AVISO:**_ Gracias a mi nueva Beta _Luna Mikk _(si, después de tanto tiempo, por fin tengo Beta :3)

Ahora a contestar Reviews! OwO

**Princezz Inuyoukai:** Que bien que te haya parecido gracioso el capitulo (: y lo del inner de Sasuke, es buena idea :D creo que en un capitulo haré que su inner actúe así xD estaba pensando en hacerle uno a Naru-chan, pero el ya tiene a Kurama xD. Por cierto, ¿te gustan los triángulos amorosos Sasu-Naru-Gaara? A mi si :3 tal vez lo haga cuando aparezca Gaara en unos cuantos capítulos, oh si, ya se la pareja de Gaara, además de que si hare un triángulo amoroso . Y Naru tan tierno y violable… es tan kawaii… a mi no me gusta cuando Sasuke es el uke -.- Sasuke es todo un seme xD bueno, que de vez en cuando sea el uke tampoco esta mal…xD yo y mis locuras. Creo que usaré varias de tus propuestas de parejas, por cierto ¡Gracias por opinar! Espero que este capítulo también te guste (;

**Moon-9215:** Que bien que te gusto :D me gusta que digan eso, si no lo dicen así como de "¿no les gusto?, porque no dejan review T.T" así que gracias :3

**Harunablakrose:** Para empezar, me gusta tu nombre chica ;). Gracias por dejar review en ambos capítulos me alegra que te gustaran, y sí :3 lo mas seguro es que usaré en itadei (aunque no se como lo hare por que se supone que Itachi ya esta muerto -.- algo se me ocurrirá xD) me gusta mucho esa pareja

**Dark: **Oye! Buena idea lo de que Naru deje a Sasu con Sai! creo que lo usaré… *risa malvada* por cierto, mi inner te agradece que apoyes su liberación… (si, aun no la libero y sigue atada) tal vez la deje salir en unos capítulos, o tres… o hasta que ella encuentre la manera de escapar xD

**Goten Trunks5:** Me alegro que te siga gustando aquí tienes la conti!

**Chizuruchan1999:** Que bien que te pareció divertido jajaja sí, Sasuke es celoso de todos, pero así lo amamos xD y como dije arriba, creo que sí la liberare…algún dia… o cuando ella se escape xD por ahora sigue atada. Y mi mamá me dice lo mismo ¬¬ dice que me la paso viendo anime y leyendo o escribiendo fics, y que no presto atención a la escuela… Oh sí! Le demostré que sí puedo hacer todas las cosas :3. Ok, ya tengo la mayoría de las parejas, PERO no se las diré ( jajaja soy mala xD) gracias por opinar ¡!

Uff… ahora si, acabe con los Reviews xD

ACLARACIONES:

Bla bla bla: lo que dicen los personajes

_Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos de los personajes

bla bla bla: inner Sasuke

**bla bla bla:** kyuubi

-Flashback-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o cambio de escena

.

.

Ahora si, Comenzamos! OwO

**Capitulo 9: Planeaciones, Sasuke Uchiha**

El siguiente día transcurrió con normalidad, Sasuke puso la alama exactamente a las 8:00, se levantó, se duchó y vistió, bajo a hacer _su_ desayuno (sí, esta vez ignoró olímpicamente al pobre de Naruto) y luego fue a la torre Hokage. Tsunade le dio sus tareas del día y, posteriormente a haberlas acabado, volvió a casa donde recibió los reclamos de Naruto por no prepararle el desayuno.

Así pasó una semana, una hermosa y tranquila semana en opinión de Sasuke, sin embargo, el rubio tenía otra opinión, y una muy diferente.

Los cálidos rayos del sol alumbraban el rostro del pelinegro, adormilado y molesto por la interrupción de su sueño, se incorporó lentamente aún sin abrir los ojos.

-_Qu__e extraño… generalmente cuando me despierto todavía no hay sol, pero si esta el molesto ruido del despertador…despertador… ¿¡DESPERTADOR!?- _rápidamente abrió los ojos y miró la hora ¡las 11:30!- _Mierda… maldito Naruto, esta me la pagarás muy caro-_ rápidamente salió de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha.

Logró bañarse en un tiempo record, inmediatamente salió corriendo del baño aún con el pelo mojado (dándole un toque muy sexy) y rápidamente se vistió y bajo las escaleras, no sin antes revisar la hora y ver que solo tenía 5 minutos o los AMBU vendrían por él.

Bajó a la cocina y rápidamente puso a calentar unas tostadas. -_3 minutos… maldición Naruto, cuando regrese te haré pagar por esto.-_

Guíado por la rabia, subió hasta la habitación del rubio con un gran vaso de agua fría. Sin molestarse en tocar, abrió la puerta y vació el contenido del vaso en la cara del rubio.

El chico despertó inmediatamente -¡Sasuke! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo teme?- preguntó enojado.

-¡¿Qué estabas haciendo tú cuando apagaste mi despertador?!- gritó aún más enojado.

-Esa cosa me despertaba y yo necesito dormir- contestó haciendo un berrinche.

El Uchiha estaba a punto de contestar cuando el incesante sonido del reloj indicaba que acababan de dar las 12.

-Oh no…- susurró el moreno con una mirada algo aterrada y viendo la puerta como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento- Me vengaré de esto Naruto…- dijo asustado cuando un par de AMBUS entraron a la habitación del rubio e inmediatamente tomando al moreno de ambos brazos y piernas, inmovilizándolo, para posteriormente desaparecer en una nube de humo.

.

.

.-_¿Qué paso aquí?- _ se preguntó el Uzumaki.

-**Lo que acaba de pasar fue el resultado de tu **_**brillante**_** idea de apagar el despertador de ese chico Uchiha.-**

-¿_Kyuubi? Tú que haces aquí, hablando conmigo. Pensé que no querías que te molestara._

_-_**Tienes razón, pero estaba aburrido y tu eres la única persona con quien puedo hablar.**

_-admítelo, te gusta estar conmigo __- _dijo burlonamente Naruto.

**-Ja, más quisieras mocoso-** contestó notoriamente molesto kyuubi.

-_No trates de ocultarlo, se que me quieres, soy tu único amigo-_ dijo orgullosamente.

-**¿TÚ? Mi amigo? Jajaja, no me hagas reir-** dijo burlonamente.

_ que malo eres conmigo Ku-ra-ma- _ dijo enfatizando la última palabra.

-** ¡Te dije que no me llamaras Kurama mocoso!**—contestó muy enojado.

-_Kurama, Kurama, Kurama, Kurama-_ dijo burlonamente y sacándole la lengua como un niño chiquito.

El Kyuubi tenia la intención de irse.

-_Nooo, Kyuubi no te vayas T.T ne ne ¿qué decías de un despertador?_

_-_**Te dije que tu, con tu GRAN inteligencia, tuviste la **_**brillante**_** idea de apagar el despertador de Uchiha y por eso los AMBU vinieron por el, ya que por TÚ culpa, no se levantó a tiempo y los AMBU se lo llevaron.-**

-_Lo haces parecer como algo muy malo… ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Ese aparato no me dejaba dormir.-_

_-_**E****n serio eres un idiota… ¿conoces algo llamado "tapones para los oídos"?** – pregunto irónicamente y con un tono de voz como si estuviera hablando con un niño de kínder. El rubio solo lo miro avergonzado.

-_Simplemente no lo pensé…¡ya déjame en paz Kyuubi!- _replicó ofendido.

-**Jajaja ahora se supone que ¿yo te estoy molestando? Jajaja, lo que pasa es que ni tu puedes creer la "gran" cantidad de inteligencia que posees.**

_-Cállate ya.-_

Después de su charla con Kyuubi se cambió de ropa y bajó a la cocina por algo de desayunar.

-Parece que el teme no me preparó Ramen hoy- pensó algo decepcionado –_pero que digo, es mi culpa que todo esto le pasara._

Un leve olor a pan llego a su nariz, guiado por el olfato, se acercó a la tostadora y sacó las dos tostadas que ahí había.

-_Parece que el teme ni siquiera alcanzó a desayunar_- pensó algo arrepentido- Bueno, tampoco puedo desperdiciar la comida ¡Itadakimasu!- dijo alegremente llevándose una de las tostadas a la boca.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Un muy encolerizado Sasuke Uchiha era (otra vez) arrastrado por toda Konoha y arrojado violentamente al despacho de la Hokage ante la asombrada mirada de esta.

La Hokage solo le hizo un gesto para que se sentara. Cuando él lo hizo, le dedico una mirada interrogante a lo ocurrido.

-El dobe tuvo la _brillante_ idea de apagar mi despertador ¬¬, me levanté a las 11:30- La Hokage solo asintió, conociendo al rubio, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo pasaría para que Naruto hiciera eso.

La Hokage solo suspiró ante la atenta mirada del Uchiha.

-¿Desayunaste?- preguntó cortésmente, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-No, gracias al dobe no me dio tiempo ni para eso.-

-Supongo que te daré un poco menos de trabajo, para que vayas a tu casa a comer algo…o podría simplemente ordenar que los AMBU te lleven a comer a algún lugar ¿Qué prefieres?

-En este momento siento que podría asesinar a Naruto si estoy cerca de él, así que prefiero la segunda. – dijo bastante molesto.

-Como prefieras- contestó Tsunade inmediatamente dándole el trabajo del día.

Un muy encolerizado Sasuke Uchiha entró a su casa seguido de cerca de varios AMBU, quienes inmediatamente vieron a Naruto desaparecieron, no era necesario que siguieran ahí. El rubio se encontraba felizmente sentado en el sillón viendo la televisión.

-¡Naruto! ¿Me puedes explicar por qué apagaste mi despertador?-

-Ya te dije que no me dejaba dormir- contestó Naruto sin siquiera mirarlo.

Cansado, Sasuke se sentó en el sillón junto a Naruto ante la atenta mirada del rubio.

-No podemos estar así, tenemos que hacer algo- comentó Sasuke.

-¿Algo como qué?- preguntó Naruto.

Sasuke volteo la mirada hacia la cara de Naruto, encontrándose con ese par de orbes azules que tanto lo enloquecían, en ese momento no recordó lo que iba a decir. Así que solo se quedó viendo los ojos de Naruto con la boca entreabierta.

-¿Sasuke teme? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?- dijo el rubio levemente sonrojado. Sasuke rápidamente salió de su trance y habló.

-Usuratonkachi, solo estaba pensando. Podrías intentar vivir como lo hago yo, así nos ahorramos todos estos problemas.-

-¡¿Eh?! Y ¿Por qué debería vivir como tú, por qué tu no intentas vivir a mi manera?.-

Sasuke soltó un suspiro. Naruto era realmente desesperante en ocasiones.

-De acuerdo, lo intentaremos de ambas formas ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué te parece si lo intentamos una semana a mi manera y otra a la tuya?- preguntó el moreno.

-Ok´ttebayo. Tú empiezas- dijo alegremente el rubio.

Sasuke tenía un estilo de vida muy diferente al de Naruto, ambos se levantarían a las 8:00, luego irían a entrenar una hora, se bañarían, Sasuke haría el desayuno (que se serviría a las 10:00), Sasuke se iría a su trabajo comunitario y Naruto… bueno, el haría lo que sea que hiciese por las mañanas. El rubio haría la comida (comerían a la hora que Sasuke regresara). Y luego cada uno perdería el tiempo hasta la hora de la cena, la cual se turnarían para cocinar. Al principio Naruto se quejo al tener que pararse a las 8:00, realmente quería dormir más y no le agradaba la idea de tener que madrugar.

El primer día Naruto preparó ramen para comer, quien ante el enfado del Uchiha, se resignó a no prepararlo más. El segundo día Sasuke lamentaba haberle dicho eso a Naruto, la comida de ese dia era una comida no identificada que Naruto decía era pescado (en realidad se veía como una especie de gelatina.)

-Cambio de planes dobe, yo preparo todas las comidas y mientras te enseño a cocinar ¬¬- dijo enfadado el Uchiha.

Los siguientes 5 días así pasaron, Sasuke de cocinero y Naruto aprendiendo a cocinar (aunque no avanzaba mucho…)

**Resultados malos:** Naruto se tiene que levantar temprano. Naruto casi incendia la casa unas 3 veces. Naruto usando el kage bunshin para apagar el fuego en la cocina. Sasuke usando el Katoon contra Naruto.

**Resultados buenos:** Sasuke no llega tarde al trabajo. Naruto entrena más. Naruto aprende a cocinar. Sasuke no tiene que volver a comer ramen. Sasuke puede comer todos los tomates que pueda. Naruto durmiendo con Sasuke ya que el segundo quemó su cuarto con el katoon. Sasuke le dio un beso a Naruto mientras este dormía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Valió la pena la espera? Díganmelo en sus Reviews :3

Pronto incluiré a las otras parejas, pero por ahora ambos chicos están arreglando sus asuntillos XD

Procurare no tardarme tanto en el siguiente capitulo

Mata ne!


End file.
